Reminiscing
by hisagi-for-captain
Summary: Momo tells her daughter about how she fell in love with Toushiro. HitsuxHina…My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note. Ok this is my first fanfic so tell me how it was. Anyway this story is about Momo telling her daughter about how she fell in love with Toushiro

* * *

Momo was in the kitchen attempting to make dinner, but it proved very difficult with Toushiro whispering in her ear and nibbling at her neck"Shiro-chan stop Rangiku will be home soon" Momo pleaded.

Yes Toushiro and Momo have been married for fifteen years and have a fourteen year old daughter named Rangiku. She is named after their best friend Rangiku Matsumoto. And yes Toushiro prayed she wouldn't turn out like her.

Momo finally finished dinner her and Toushiro were cuddling on the couch waiting for their daughter to come home from school.

The front door flew open and Rangiku walked in. She had her mother's hair and her father's eyes, which of course they had a hard time saying no to.

She headed towards the stairs that led to her room. "honey dinners ready" Momo called out. "ok-but-i-need-to-call-aunt-Matsumoto-first-to-tell-her-somthing-important" she said in one breath.

Toushiro and Momo looked at each other with a puzzled look on their faces. "What is she up too and did you see that huge grin on her face?" Toushiro asked.

"Hmm I bet it's about a boy." Momo suggested.

A vein popped out of Toushiro's head and his whole face was twitching. No boy would ever be good enough for his little girl and if they even tried anything with her he would probably beat the crap out of them.

Momo decided to go check on her. As she knocked on the door to her room she could hear Rangiku saying goodbye to her aunt. "Come in" Rangiku answered her mothers knocking.

"So Hun how was school something interesting obviously happened?" Momo asked.

"It was awesome the best thing ever happened" Rangiku said smiling.

"What?" Momo had a good guess at what was coming next.

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell daddy." Little did she know Toushiro had his ear up against the door.

"Ok I won't" Momo raised her right hand up in the air as if to seal the deal.

"Shinji asked me out" Rangiku practically squealed.

Her bedroom door flew open to reveal a flaming Toushiro "HE WHAT?!"

Momo and Rangiku looked blankly at him and sweat dropped.

After they calmed Toushiro down and had dinner Momo and Rangiku went back to Rangiku's room to talk "Honey have I ever told you How your father and I met and fell in love" Momo asked. Rangiku thought about it and shook her head. "No, not really"

"Ok well my parents moved to this area my junior year of high school" she started

Momo walked up to her new high school with a smile on her face." Seireitei High" she said aloud.


	2. First Day

I am so glad that people liked my story. I also want to thank everyone who took the time to help me out with my weak points (I know I have a lot). I got really nervous writing this because I didn't want to let anyone down…so by the end of this story you will have to tell me if I improved at all.

* * *

Present 

"Mom…you never told me you went to the same school as me!" Rangiku said with a pout. (Toushiro can never say no to either Momo's nor Rangiku's pouty faces, when they do it at the same time, all hope is lost)

"Yes I did, by the way what did Shinji say on the phone?" Momo said with one of those, I know what you are going to say because I am a mom but say it anyway faces. (If you have ever seen one of those)

"I will tell you if you continue with the story." Rangiku said with a triumphant grin.

"Ok, deal." with that they shook hands and Momo continued.

* * *

Past 

Momo was walking through the hallway of her new school, it looked like any other high school she had been to, she was searching for her first class and she was a little late: so the hallways were empty except for two people. Momo saw a man and a woman, the man was wearing a pink button up shirt and kakis. The woman had on black dress pants and a black blouse to match; she also was holding a thick book and would have looked very professional except for one small thing. She was using the book she was holding to smack the man in the back of his head…repeatedly.

Nanao was broken from her angry trance as she heard someone speak. "Umm…ex…excuse me?" Nanao spun around on her heel; so that she was facing the person, she softened her expression as she looked at the shy girl. "Yes, how may I help you?" Nanao replied with a slight smile. (as if the prier incident had not happened)

"I am new and…I can't find my class." Momo said shyly staring at her feet. Shunsui grinned at the girl. "You must be Miss Hinamori my new student!" He said continuing to grin; Momo didn't know how it was possible for him to be so happy, after he was just beaten over the head.

Shunsui watched as the girl's expression changed from shy to confused. "Oh how rude of me, I am Shunsui Kyouraku and this is my T.A Nanao Ise." He said as he gestured toward himself and then the woman standing next to him.

The students were waiting for their teacher. As usual he was late. The students didn't mind they would just talk to their friends or sleep.

The classroom door opened and the teacher walked in. Only to the student's surprise he had two females trailing after him instead of just one.

Shunsui walked into the room. "hello class today we have a new student Miss Hinamori Momo, Momo you may sit between Mr. Hitsugaya and Mr. Hisagi."

* * *

Present 

Momo stopped the story as she noticed her daughter turn bright pink as she mentioned the name Hisagi.

Momo looked at her questionably. Rangiku looked form left to right "…Why did you stop…?" she asked and fake smiled. "Why did you turn into a tomato when I said the name Hisagi?" Momo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm...what's his first name?" Rangiku asked trying her best to look innocent

"Shuuhei…why?"

"No reason" Rangiku said with her hands dismissively waving in front of her"

Momo stared at her with an uncharacteristic scowl; she had practiced it for years having so many staring contests with her husband, even though he always won she still tried and she could always resort to a pout if she needed to.

"Ok…ok Shuuhei Hisagi is…Shinji's father." Rangiku said as she prayed he didn't have a bad reputation back then, little did she know.

Momo began to giggle as more memories of the old days flashed through her head. Her daughter looked at her raised an eyebrow and folded her arms in front of chest.

"If you like Shinji you'll let me tell your father." Momo said imaging his response, picturing a new frozen statue in the front yard. Rangiku just nodded in fear of her new boyfriend's life.

* * *

Past 

Momo looked from her left to her right. On her left was a boy with black spiky hair and dark eyes. On her right she saw a boy with white spiky hair and amazing blue-green eyes, she couldn't help but think that there was something so familiar about him.

After class she went to find her locker. As she was walking she saw that same white haired boy from class, she couldn't help but stare at him, (who could?) She continued to stare until…SMACK she walked right into a locker door.

Rangiku Matsumoto was standing at her locker until she heard a thud she shut her door and saw a girl laying flat on her back. She helped the girl up and then introduced herself. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, why did you run into my door." She said as she put a finger to her lips and looked as if she was deep in thought.

Momo blushed as she remembered the reason. "Er…sorry…I'm Momo Hinamori, nice to meet you." She replied as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "Ah you're the new girl, is it your lunch time." Momo nodded and rubbed her forehead where she hit the door. "Well you can come to lunch with me." Rangiku overly enthusiastically said as she gave Momo no time to think or answer, before she grabbed her wrist and drug her to the lunch room.

* * *

Who should do you think Shuuhei should end up with(if you care) it can be any female shinigami vice-captain or captain. I have a few ideas but I can't make up my mind.

P.S i hope this didn't suck.


	3. Lunch Time

Sorry I haven't been able to update because my hard drive exploded(not literally.) but I had to get a new one. I was extremely inspired today I have wanted and will(haha) put someone life in danger but didn't know how I was going to do it until now. Thank you all, my reviewers I wouldn't be able to write without you…YAY…so onward to chapter three!

* * *

Past: At lunch 

Rangiku was still dragging Momo behind her; she pulled her toward a lunch table. "Hi everyone this is the new girl Momo Hinamori." Rangiku practically shouted.

She then lead Momo over to a chair and sat beside her. After Momo sat down she looked at the other person sitting next to her and almost fell out of her chair it was 'him'. She blushed hoping he didn't see her run into the door earlier.

She was jerked from her thoughts as Rangiku started introducing everybody one by one. "The guy over there with the orange hair is Ichigo, next to him is Orihime. Redhead over there is Renji, that's Rukia, that's Nemu, Ikkaku and the guy starring in the mirror is Yumichika…don't ask…oh and I think you've already met cranky 'cough cough' I mean Toushiro."

"Matsumoto don't make my kill you." Toushiro said as he glared daggers in her direction.

"His voice sounds familiar like something out of a dream." Momo dreamily thought.

Momo felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and saw the boy from class with dark spiky hair. "I'm Shuuhei Hisagi, you're the new girl right?"

"Hey, Hinamori pay no attention to that womanizer!" Ichigo yelled from the other end of the table."

"Shut up Ichigo, you'll ruin my image for this poor girl!" Shuuhei yelled back.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and intertwined his fingers behind his head. "Oh sorry Shuuhei I didn't know you were trying to create an innocent image for yourself…by the way those tattoos are really helping." Ichigo said in the most sarcastic voice he could conjure up.

"At least I'm not afraid of needles Kurosaki!" Shuuhei smirked.

Ichigo stood up and started walking over Shuuhei ready to beat the hell out of him, but was stopped short as he was met with a very angry Rukia. She walked up kicked him in the shin grabbed his collar and pulled him down far enough so that she could grind her heel into the back of his head. "Don't start fights in the middle of school do you want to get expelled IDIOT!?!?"

Momo stared wide-eyed at the scene unfolding before her eyes, "did they do this all the time?" she wondered

Toushiro turned towards her and said with a emotionless face "if you were wondering, yes they are like this all the time."

After Ichigo limped back over to his seat he called out to Toushiro. "Hey, Toushiro you're still coming to my house after school right?"

"Yes nothing has changed over the last ten minutes." Toushiro said rolling his eyes.

Ichigo turned his attention to Shuuhei "Hey, Shuuhei you're coming too I still have a score to settle."

"Fine whatever." Shuuhei answered without fighting it, not wanting to suffer the same fate as Ichigo.

Everyone turned their attention to the other end of the table as they heard Yumichika squeak. "Quick Nemu get a camera I look absolutely ravishing!"

Nemu grabbed her camera and walked over to Yumichika, held up the camera and started taking pictures."Butter…butter…butter."

Everyone sweat dropped and looked at each other deciding whether or not they should say something. "Umm, Nemu I think you mean cheese." A female voice said.

Rangiku jumped out of her seat and rushed over to the person and wrapped them in one of her suffocating hugs. "Isane!" Rangiku yelled right in Isane's ear.

She finally released her and pulled her over to the other side of the table and made room for her between her and Shuuhei (It's a big table ok!).

"I hope I look this ravishing for the dance." Yumichika stated flipping his hair and looking in his mirror again.

"Dance?" Everyone said in unison.

"Yes the school valentines day dance." Yumichika answered not taking his eyes off the mirror.

"I don't think Gin will be able to make it." Rangiku said sadly.

"Who's Gin?" Momo asked.

"My boyfriend, he is two years older than me and at college right now so I don't get to see him much, but at least the dance will give me an excuse to buy a new dress." Rangiku said grinning at the proposition of new clothing.

Shuuhei stood up and Ichigo asked, "Where are you going?"

Shuuhei grinned and said. "To get a date for the dance, watch and learn young one, watch and learn."

He walked over to the cheerleaders table sat in-between two girls, put his arms around them and said "is it hot in here or is it just you?"

A few minutes later he walked…more like limped back over to the table black and blue. He slid into his chair in defeat and sighed. "You were right I did learn a lot from that…like how to get my ass kicked by a bunch of girls." Ichigo laughed.

"You're one too talk!" He retorted pointing at Ichigo and then Rukia.

After a while Shuuhei smiled thinking it wasn't so bad getting beat up because now he had Isane fixing him up with her first aid kit she carried with her everywhere.

* * *

After school 

Momo was walking home; she walked because her house wasn't that far away from the school and it gave her time to think. She smiled to herself aside from running into a locker door she had a great first day in a new school and she already made friends. She looked at the piece of paper in her hands Rangiku's number. She was supposed to go home ask her parents if it was all right to go shopping with Rangiku, Isane, Rukia, Orihime and Nemu. But the paper flew out of her hand and she frowned as she began her pursuit it landed on the edge of a pond covered in ice, Momo bent down and reached out for it. It was just out of reach she narrowed her eyes in determination and reached just a little further she got it and smiled but her smile soon turned into a frown as she lost her balance and fell in.

* * *

Ok so which format do you like better when I jump back and forth between past and present or when I stick to one or the other for each chapter? Yeah one thing about the story I should have said in the first chapter (smacks forehead.) Shinji in my story is not the vizard, but he is in the anime in a filler episode. 


	4. The Rescue

Because my last update took forever I put this chapter up as fast as I could. Sorry about the cliffhanger what can I say I'm evil. Speaking of which I am hoping to get 50 reviews by the end of this story, so help me in my goal to achieve world domination hahahaha jk jk.

* * *

Present

Rangiku's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at her watch. "It's already 5:00 I'm going to be late!" she yelled as she jumped off her bed and ran into her closet.

"Well I guess I'll have to leave you hanging until you get back from your date." Momo smiled watching her daughter franticly tear though her closet.

"You're not getting off that easy, I still have fifteen minutes." Rangiku said narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

Past

She hit the freezing cold water and couldn't move it was like she was frozen in time. She started to lose feeling in her body and everything started to go black. She was fading and she knew she could do nothing about it, she felt so helpless.

Suddenly she felt two warm arms grab her and pull her up. She barely managed to open her eyes she saw blurry white hair and green-blue eyes she heard him say "don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." It wasn't the first time he said those words to her.

She was wrapped in his coat, being carried in his arms with one arm supporting her head and the other behind her knees. He looked down curiously at her as she whispered. "Its you." And then she passed out

He took her too Ichigo's since his dad was a doctor and he explained what happened. After about an hour she woke up and Isshin drove her home. Ichigo had to drag Toushiro away from Momo's side convincing him if the was one thing his father could do without screwing it up It was his job. On the way to Ichigo's room they passed Karin. "Hey, Ichi how'd you make friends with an elementary student." She said pointing at Toushiro whose eyes was twitching and he was gritting his teeth trying his best to restrain himself from killing Ichigo's little sister.

* * *

Present

Rangiku stepped out of her closet she had on a teal sundress the reached her knees. "Well how do I look?" Rangiku nervously asked staring at her feet.

"You look adorable!" Momo said excitedly clapping her hands.

The doorbell rang and they both made their way downstairs. "Be back by 8:00." Momo said as she embraced her daughter and sent her out the door.

The second Toushiro walked through the front door Momo Jumped into his arms and captured his lips. At first he returned the kiss, but then became suspicious. The last time she was acting like this was because she had just burnt half the kitchen down. "What did you do?" he asked raising an eyebrow and looking her straight in the eye.

"Nothing, its just we have the house all to ourselves." She smiled at him mischievously.

He let out a sigh of relief; he really didn't feel like remodeling the kitchen again. "So where's Rangiku."

"On a date." She pecked him on the cheek and walked into the living room. Leaving a shocked Toushiro standing in the doorway.

After like five minutes the shock wore off and Toushiro went to find his wife. He found her in the living room sitting on the couch reading a book. "What's his name again?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Shinji…Hisagi" Momo answered saying his last name so quiet that Toushiro thought his mind was playing tricks on him. If only it was.

* * *

I never thought fluff would be so hard to write wow…

I'm about half way though the story I think…so I will be done soon! I have a couple ideas about a new story if I keep writing after this one. I have had fun writing this one…so if enough people tell me to write a new story I will!


	5. Notes

I hope no one hates me for the cheesiness of how Toushiro saves Momo in this chapter but hey I wanted him to save her from an icy death twice so this is just how it worked out…to answer your questions Shinji is Shuuhei Hisagi's son and in my story Shuuhei and Momo are friends but in high school he had a bad reputation for things like hitting on random girls.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed in the last chapter!

* * *

Present

7:55 Toushiro paced up and down the hall awaiting Rangiku's return. He saw a car drive up the driveway. Rangiku walked escorted by Shinji up to the doorway. "I had fun tonight." Rangiku said squeezing a stuffed animal Shinji had won for her.

"Me too, well goodnight." He said grinning.

Toushiro was watching from a window wondering why the hell he grinning like an idiot. Curiosity killed the cat and it was about to claim a new victim as Toushiro watched Shinji lean in and kiss his daughter.

Thankfully for Rangiku her mother also saw it and was able to keep Toushiro calm, even though the yard would look much nicer with a new ice sculpture Rangiku probably wouldn't be too happy. "I'll talk to her." Momo said leaning down and kissing Toushiro on the cheek.

Momo opened the door and lead her daughter upstairs. Once they were in her room Momo sat on the bed next to Rangiku and held up her hand. "High five!" She said smiling. Rangiku looked confused at first but did as instructed.

"Shall I continue with our story?" Momo asked sweetly.

Rangiku nodded her head vigorously.

* * *

Past

Images flashed in Momo's head of the boy who had saved her not once but twice.

_Momo was 10 years old and on a ski trip with her parents, she had somehow convinced them that she was old enough to not need them following her everywhere. She went on a trail by herself and tried to see how fast she could go, but someone cut in front of her, she turned trying not to hit them, instead she went tumbling down a hill. She rolled down the hill until she hit her head on a tree. She felt a warm liquid running down her face and her vision got blurrier and blurrier._

_She felt two arms pick her up. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." A voice said._

_She looked up from in his arms all she could make out was his white hair the color of the snow and his amazing blue-green eyes. She nuzzled her face in his chest for warmth and the next thing she remembered she was in the hospital with a broken leg and a concussion. The doctors told her that she was very lucky and that if that boy had found her a few hours later…

* * *

_

Toushiro and Ichigo walked into Ichigo's room and saw Shuuhei and Renji sitting on Ichigo's bed. "What are you doing here Renji?" Ichigo asked folding his arms in front of him, even though he already knew why, ever since Rukia had been staying at the Kurosaki's Renji would just show up all the time unannounced.

"No reason." Renji shrugged.

"So, Renji did you ask Rukia to the dance yet?" Ichigo asked sitting down in his desk chair.

"No, did you ask Orihime yet?" He answered.

Ichigo let his lips curve into a smile. "Yep."

Renji's jaw dropped and he decided to take the attention off of himself. "Eh, Toushiro who are you asking?"

"How about that Momo chick?" Shuuhei added elbowing Renji.

"What? I barely know her!" Toushiro said shaking his head.

"Hey you saved her life that at least should get you a first date." Ichigo said as Renji and Shuuhei nodded in agreement.

"I wasn't just going to let her drown!" Toushiro stated and shot them all death glares for suggesting such a thing.

"So, you don't mind if I ask her then?" Shuuhei asked grinning.

Toushiro turned his death glare toward Shuuhei.

"Ah, you do mind then." Renji smirked.

* * *

At school the next day

Momo walked into her first class and sat down. She looked over and saw Toushiro sitting next to her, he looked back at her and she blushed and turned her head hoping he didn't notice. She felt bad she left yesterday without saying thank you.

Halfway through class she had a note hit her in the back of the head from Rangiku asking if she was all right. She threw a note back that said 'yeah I'm fine and I can go shopping after school.'

Toushiro had a note hit him in the back of the head from Shuuhei. It was a picture of two stick figures kissing with hearts all around them, one had spiky white hair and they other one had dark hair in blue bun. It also had a note at the bottom. 'When you ask her out try this one it works every time, so, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'(That's for you mikihinna)

Toushiro growled and crumpled up the note and threw it towards Shuuhei, only he missed and hit Momo instead. He rubbed his forehead and slouched down into his chair and watched the horror unfold before his eyes.

Momo opened the note thinking it was another one from Rangiku. As she looked at its contents her eyes widened and her face turned an impossible shade of red. She looked from left to right and finally Toushiro met her eyes and mouthed. "I'll explain later."

* * *

Yeah the timeline I left myself to have them fall in love might not have been my brightest moment seeing as it's only a week. But I didn't want this story dragging on that long. Plus I have no control over what I write it just kinda comes out.

Thank you again to everyone who has been supporting me in my attempt to write.


	6. Explanations

My sixth chapter I can't believe it…yes I finally managed to get some fluff into my past timeline.

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Past

After class Momo headed to the lunchroom. As she was walking she felt someone grab her wrist, she turned around and saw Toushiro nervously scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about earlier, that's just Shuuhei's way of being an idiot."

"It's ok." Momo said sounding a little depressed.

There was an awkward silence between them until Momo spoke up again. "Sorry about leaving yesterday without saying thank you."

"It's no problem." He said shrugging.

"Well I guess I'll see you at lunch…and thank you for saving me." She said as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek and then she turned around and walked away.

Toushiro's eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red. He touched the place where she had kissed him. "Her lips are soft." He thought.

He shook the thought away and mentally scolded himself. "I have been spending way too much time with Hisagi and Abarai." He said to himself.

Present

Rangiku's jaw dropped. "You kissed him before you were even dating and dad got mad at me, I'm at least going out with the guy!" she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Rangiku he is you father that's his job and if you spent your life looking for a guy your father thought was good enough for you…you would die alone." Momo said giggling at the sight of her daughter getting extremely flustered.

Past

Toushiro just stood in hallway the last few minutes playing over and over again in his head until…someone covered his eyes with their hands. "Guess who!" A voice said.

Toushiro sighed angrily. "Matsumoto."

"How did you know it was me?" She pouted.

"I can't imagine anyone getting that wrong." He said brushing his fingers through his hair.

He turned around so he was facing her "Matsumoto?"

"How long did you know Gin before you knew you really liked him?" he asked

"Awhile, why do you have the hotts for someone?" she asked with a wink.

"Ugh, never mind." he growled and started walking away

At lunch

Toushiro walked over and sat down at the spot where he always ate. Renji walked over and whispered in his ear. "Guess what, I have a date."

"Great all you need now is a breath mint." Toushiro motioned him away with his hand.

Momo walked over and sat between Toushiro and Rangiku. Lunch passed without to much chaos just the usual. Momo and Toushiro never said a word to each other Rangiku had her too wrapped up explaining everything that happened yesterday, every so often Rangiku would look over at Toushiro and smirk, what he had said to her earlier was starting to make sense.

Momo finished with all her classes and was sitting outside waiting for Rangiku and the rest of the girls to go shopping.

Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Nemu, and Isane walked over to Momo. Rangiku helped her up and lead her to her car. Momo opened the door to get in…"Rangiku this car only has five seats."

"So." Rangiku shrugged.

"Rangiku there are six of us!" Rukia shouted

"No, there are five and a half people because you only count as a half." Rangiku said pointing at Rukia.

Rukia mumbled something under her breath and got in the car. Rangiku and Orihime sat in the front seats, and the other three and a half girls sat in the back.

I thought I was going to have this story wrapped up at around chapter 6-7, but apparently I'm not. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out…its not one of my favorites…but I'm at least getting somewhere with the Momo/Toushiro relationship.


	7. First Kiss

Sorry about the last chapter sucking so bad i drew a blank.

Ugh…whenever I get inspired to write I have to write it down right then or I can't think or sleep and I have been having a little bit of a writers block…I just happened to have an epiphany at 2:30 in the morning and I can't sleep and I have to get up tomorrow at 8:00 this sucks but enough about me whining…oh and Rangiku in the past timeline is not Momo's daughter, it's the real Matsumoto.

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Past

The girls arrived at the mall. They walked inside and went into the first dress store they saw. After about twenty minutes of looking through the dresses the each of them had a sizeable pile and they decided to go try them on. They all picked their favorite one, counted to three and stepped out of the dressing room at the same time.

Rangiku had a red halter-top full-length dress with a split that came half way up her skirt.

Rukia had a purple strapless knee-length dress that made her look even shorter. (Yeah I defiantly feel like picking on Rukia.)

Orihime had a dark blue full-length spaghetti strap dress.

Nemu had a black spaghetti-strap dress with red polka dots that came up to her knees.

Momo had a baby pink spaghetti-strap knee-length dress with a puffy skirt and sparkles everywhere.

They all admired each other dresses and were about to start looking for shoes until…"Isane why the hell aren't you out here!" Rangiku shouted banging on her dressing room door.

"I can't… go in this, I don't look right!" She yelled back.

"Come out, or I'm coming in there!" Rangiku waited a few seconds for a response and then opened the door and forcibly removed Isane.

Isane had a light green strapless knee-length dress.

"You look fine stop being a baby." Rangiku said rolling her eyes.

"Why do I even have to buy a dress? It's not like I have a date!" Isane yelled in Rangiku's face.

"Look I don't have a date and nether does Momo, buy the dress it looks good, show all those guys what they are missing!"

Isane nodded her head. "Wait a second, Nemu your father is letting you go with a guy?" Isane asked with a look of total shock on her face

"Yes my father is letting me go, he had Ikkaku go though a series a written tests before he would agree though."

"Well at they were written tests." Orihime piped up.

Everyone fake smiled and sweat dropped Nemu's father creeped them all out, she was nothing like him and they all decided she must have been adopted or cloned.

* * *

Present (and I also apparently feel like picking on Mayuri too.)

"What's so bad about her father?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"You know your science teacher?" Momo raised her eyebrow higher than Rangiku's.

"Yeah, Mr. Mayuri… he looks like a creepy clown." Rangiku shuddered

"Well that's her father…" Momo said letting her eyebrow go back to its normal place because her eye was starting to hurt.

Rangiku's mouth starting opening and closing but no words were coming out. Momo took this as her cue to continue the story.

* * *

Past

After they had all bought their dresses and shoes, Rangiku drove everyone home. Momo asked to be dropped of at a park a few blocks away from her house so she could walk home. Momo had always enjoyed walking; it was her alone time to process all that was going on and in the last two days a lot was going on.

Momo was lost in thought as she was crossing a street. She heard a car horn and turned her head. She saw a mini van coming straight at her. She wanted to run but couldn't make her legs move. Suddenly she felt someone grab her and pull her to safety. She looked to see who it was. "T-T-Toushiro." She managed to stutter out.

Toushiro was still holding onto Momo, after she finally realized what had just happened, she collapsed into his arms and starting crying. "How… come… you keep… saving me?" she asked between sobs.

Toushiro looked down at her and smiled. "Well I guess the third times the charm."

Momo looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and because there wasn't much difference in height between them, their faces were inches apart. "You remembered?"

"How could I forget you?" He said cupping the side of her face with his hands and wiping her tears away.

He didn't know what came over him, what was it about this girl that he barely knew that drove him crazy. It sure was something and that something had taken control of him so much so that he didn't even realize he was kissing her until she started kissing back.

"I like your lips." Momo smiled mischievously.

"They seem to like you too." He said, still at little shocked of his own actions. (Rofl from my own cheesiness.)

* * *

I know the dress scene wasn't really necessary but I felt like it…I was trying to get some suspense on the whole Isane thing that I'm working on. I wanted to save their first kiss for the last chapter but it didn't work out and in the story the dance is in three days and I had to get them to go together some how. Hopefully if it works out the way I want it too my next chapter will be very amusing…well I'll give you guys a hint Toushiro is going to get some dancing lessons! 


	8. Time To Dance

Yes my longest chapter yet, and i hope its my best!

I wish I could rig my computer so that every time someone leaves me a review a piece of chocolate would come flying out of their computer screen… that would be amazing.

* * *

Present

Rangiku got out a notebook and started scribbling something down. "What are you doing?" Momo asked.

"This is the stuff that blackmail is made of, the next time dad says I can't hang out with Shinji, I'll just say don't worry I won't follow your example." She smiled evilly and continued writing.

"Keep this up and I might just leave details like that out and besides if you want to some dirt on your dad just wait the good part is coming." Momo said grinning.

Rangiku shut the notebook and motioned her mother to continue; if whatever she heard was good enough she could write it down when her mother wasn't looking.

* * *

Past

It began to rain and Momo started shivering Toushiro gave her his coat and started walking her home. When the arrived at her porch Momo kissed Toushiro on the cheek and thanked him for saving her again. As she was opening her door he stopped her. "Wait!" She turned around so she was facing him.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me? I mean if you don't already have a date." Toushiro asked starring at the ground, he swallowed hard waiting for a response.

Momo smiled. "I'd love to go with you!"

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he turned to leave.

On his walk home a small smile graced his lips, thinking about the dance, he had never actually been to a dance before, he never had a date so he never had a reason to go. One other thing had never crossed his mind until right then…"Crap I can't dance!" He accidentally yelled. Earning him some awkward stares from people passing by.

* * *

At school the next day

Rangiku was sitting in her chair with her elbow on the desk and her head resting in her hand. She was so sick of watching her teacher flirt with his T.A. As an idea came to mind a huge grin spread across her face. She got out a piece of paper and started writing a note. When she finished writing it she tossed at Shuuhei.

Shuuhei unfolded the note and read its contents. 'I think we should have some fun with them' and huge arrow was at the bottom of the note pointing to the right, so from where he was sitting, it was pointing directly at Momo and Toushiro. He wasn't sure what she meant until he looked in their direction. Every few seconds they would look at each other blush and then look away.

He got out a piece of paper and starting writing a reply. He finished it and tossed it towards her. She read it and her grin widened. 'I know just what to do.'

Toushiro sat at his desk; every so often he would look at Momo and recall the events of the night before, his eyes wandered down to her lips as he remembered their first kiss.

Momo saw Toushiro staring at her with his mouth hanging slightly open. When he met eyes with her, his cheeks tinged pink and he looked away.

Toushiro leaned back in his chair and brushed his fingers through his hair, feeling slightly embarrassed that Momo had just caught him gawking at her.

A note appeared on his desk, he rolled his eyes thinking it was from Shuuhei. He unfolded it and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he read it. 'Hey cutie, wanna get out of here and go somewhere… maybe your place.' And instead of a period at the end there was a heart. Toushiro turned to look at Momo with a pale and completely shocked expression.

Shuuhei watched the highly amusing scene unfold. Though he tried his best he couldn't hold onto his laughter. He tried to stifle it with his hand but Toushiro noticed it nonetheless. Toushiro growled. "I knew it was him!" he whispered through clenched teeth.

Momo was leaning down towards her desk erasing something. Toushiro threw the paper back at Shuuhei but Momo raised her head at the last second and it hit her instead.

Toushiro groaned. "Not again." He thought as he buried his head in his hands.

Momo started unfolding the note and unfortunately did not see Toushiro trying to get her attention franticly shaking his head and waving his hands. Momo stared blankly at the paper like if she kept staring at it long enough the words would change. She turned towards Toushiro searching his face for the answers. Toushiro shook his head and started pointing in the direction of the culprit. She turned and saw Shuuhei still trying to hold back his laughter. She let out a huge sigh of relief as she began to put the pieces together.

* * *

At lunch

Toushiro walked up to the lunch table, silently thanking the heavens that Momo hadn't gotten there yet. He walked up to Ichigo. "I need to come to your house tonight, its important." He said in a very serious tone.

"Yeah sure why not, its not like my dad cares if a bunch of people just randomly show up and eat all of his food." He said with sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"That smugness of your really adds to your image." Toushiro stated pulling out his chair and sitting in his usual spot.

"Why thank you, it was either that or dyeing my hair… smugness is easier to maintain."

* * *

After school

Toushiro and Ichigo got to Ichigo's house and walked up to his bedroom and sitting on his bed reading a book was none other than Renji.

By now Ichigo had given up on trying to get rid of Renji. He just went to his computer desk and sat down. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I need your help… I need to… learn how to dance." He said in a defeated tone.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other and then burst out in laughter. Toushiro was not amused. "Why don't you just go ask Momo?" Ichigo said between laughs

"I'm trying to avoid that! Why the hell do you think asked you?" Toushiro yelled making a vein pop out of his neck.

"And if you tell anyone about this I'll tell Rukia that you saw her sleeping in her underwear… and that you took pictures."

Ichigo and Renji look and each other, crossed their arms and mumbled under their breath. "Fine."

"Ok, me and Renji are going to show how its done and then you have to dance with Renji."

Toushiro nodded his head. Ichigo and Renji stood up and awkwardly tried to find a place to put their hands.

"Just put your damn hands on my hips!" Renji shouted and immediately regretted it. "That sounded so wrong." Renji thought to himself.

After they finally got situated they started to slow dance. Ichigo talked to Toushiro the whole time, explaining every step, but really he was just trying to make it less awkward.

Suddenly Renji pushed Ichigo down on the floor he landed right on his butt. Ichigo got up and rubbed his sore…pride. "Renji what the hell was that for?"

Ichigo turned to look at what Renji was gaping at, there at the door stood a stunned Rukia.

"Rukia, this is not what it looks like!" They both said at the same time.

* * *

Yes I do like using quotes from my favorite TV shows… and since you all liked my note scene I put another one in there for you.


	9. What Studying Leads To

Sorry about the late update… I have a lot of excuses I could come up… but I'm just going to say that I'm building the suspense cough cough. I saw that this story had over fifty reviews and fell out of my chair THANK YOU EVERYONE IT MADE MY WEEK! Oh and to make it easier on me everything in _italics _is Rangiku's side of hers and Momo's phone conversation. and on a side note Rangiku (Momo and Toushiro's daughter) is 14 years old

* * *

Past

Rukia surveyed the sight before. When it finally sank in she couldn't help but to double over in laughter. (Wouldn't you?) Renji and Ichigo however were not at all amused. "What are you laughing at midget?" Renji growled.

She placed her hands on her hips and tried to pull herself together "Do you even have to ask? And just what were you are Ichigo trying to do?"

"We were trying to teach the over there midget dance!" Ichigo yelled pointing at Toushiro trying to avert attention off of him.

"You call that dancing?" Rukia started to lose her composure again.

"What you think you could do better than that?!" Renji stormed over to her and shoved his finger in front of her face.

She smacked it away and rolled her eyes. "Of course I can."

Toushiro had no idea how he got himself into this situation, it sounded like a good idea at first all he did was ask Ichigo for some help, it even involved some amusement for him watching Ichigo and Renji's pride demolished into tiny bits. That morning he thought it was going to be a good day, he was picturing him and Momo dancing together with not a care in the world. Instead he dancing with Ichigo or at least attempting to.

"Ichigo, if you put your hand even near there again I will kill you." Toushiro warned.

"You know if you treat Momo like this you'll never get a second date." Ichigo smirked.

* * *

Past

Momo was laying on her bed and talking to Rangiku on the phone. _"So, do you really have the hotts for Toushiro?"_

"W-what are you talking about Rangiku?"

"_You know what I mean. Do you or don't you and tell the truth!"_

"I-I-I…" Momo nodded her head forgetting she was on the phone.

"_Are you ignoring the question or did you nod your head?"_

"Oops"

* * *

Present

Rangiku shook her head and looked down in shame. "Sometime I wonder if we are really related."

"Believe me, we are"

"Oh I'm supposed to go to the library and study with Shinji for a midterms… in like an hour. Rangiku said innocently fluttering her eyelashes.

"You can go if your father says yes." Momo tried to hide her smile; she already knew exactly what he was going to say.

Rangiku rushed downstairs to ask Toushiro for permission, Momo followed not wanting to miss what was about to take place.

Toushiro was in the kitchen washing dishes when his daughter came bouncing in with a smile on her face and a expression so innocent you wouldn't think she had ever done anything wrong in her life. This meant one thing… she obviously wanted something.

"Daddy, can I go to the library and study with Shinji?" She gave him the best puppy dog eyes that mankind had ever seen.

The first thing that came into Toushiro's mind was a memory that was usually noted as pleasant, however this time that wasn't the case.

_Momo and Toushiro were in a college library studying for an upcoming test. Toushiro sighed and put his elbow on the table and let his head rest on his hand. He was bored out of his mind; he already knew all of this stuff why did he have to study? Besides he could be doing lots of other thing right now. He looked towards Momo and smiled. He leaned over and started nibbling on her neck. She tried smacking him away but she failed and gave in. after about ten minutes of playfully attacking each other with kisses Toushiro looked around and saw no one in the library he scooped Momo up bridle-style and headed back to his dorm room…(by the way in this story they got married right after high school)_

Toushiro dropped the dish he was washing on the floor. "No way are you going I know what studying leads to!"

* * *

Somehow my chapters never turn out the way I want the too. Sorry about the craziness I couldn't help it. (You try and figure out what the craziness is because even I don't know) well this story is ending in a couple of chapters it will end with the dance and the dance is in two more days. (Story time… which could be forever haha) Anyway thank you all for your reviews that mean soooooooo much to me!


	10. Falling

Haha I love making Toushiro so overprotective as you can tell. My dad is nothing like that… but my brothers are, ugh… I have three, so it can get annoying when any guy even looks at me they tackle him… I'm feeling that there is not enough NanaoxShunsui is this, so I am going to try and squeeze some in.

Thank you all for your reviews! (I am going to be sore if they keep causing me to fall out of my chair lol)

* * *

Past

At school

Shuuhei walked to class with his head down staring at the floor. "The dance is tomorrow and I still don't have a date, if I go by myself I'll never hear the end of it." He thought to himself. "I could take Rangiku, but fox face(Gin) would probably kill me, maybe I could take-" His thought was cut off as someone crashed into him. (Since he was staring at the floor and not paying attention.) He fell backwards onto the floor and the unidentified person fell on top of him.

Isane's face made a nice landing right on Shuuhei's chest. She looked up at his face and hers turned a nice shade of red. "Shu-Shuuhei." She stammered out.

Shuuhei smiled noticing the girl was too shocked to move which he didn't mind at all. "Nice landing."

"Sorry." She scrambled off of him and started to gather her books, which got thrown in the fall. Shuuhei got up and helped her.

After she had all of her things she started to walk away. Shuuhei watched her go; he smacked himself in the forehead as he thought of his stupidity. "Why the hell did I just let her go?!"

He chased after her down the hall and called after her. "Hey! Isane wait."

She stopped and turned around so she was facing him. "Yes."

"Umm, I was wondering if you had a date to the dance or not yet?" He nervously scratched the back of his head.

Her jaw dropped and the only thing she could do was shake her head. She was shocked; Shuuhei had never shown that he had any feelings for her. They had been friends for a long time but he always chased after cheerleaders and such.

"Do you wanna go with me?" he said grinning.

She nodded her head, still in shock. He walked over to her and grabbed her books and walked her to her class.

* * *

Past

Nanao stood outside of the classroom tapping her foot, Shunsui was late…again. She sighed in frustration looking at her watch. "Oh Nanao, my l-o-v-e-l-y N-a-n-a-o!" Shunsui yelled down the hallway.

"What is it sir? And don't call my 'your lovely Nanao'." She said hitting him with her book.

"Oh my lovely Nanao, why are you being so cold to me today?" He asked and then he ran into the classroom to avoid being hit again.

* * *

Past

Toushiro sat in class thinking about Momo. Has unconsciously licked his lips as he thought about their first kiss. That was something he definitely had to try again soon, but it would be kind of awkward right now seeing as they haven't even been on a date yet.

He was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't even hear the bell ring. Momo saw him staring off into the distance, she walked over to see if he was alright "Toushiro, are you okay?"

"Huh?" he whipped his head up and saw Momo bending down over him, which gave him a nice view down her shirt. "Oh, crap." He started hitting his head off his desk trying to get the image out of his head before any chance of sleep over the next month without having perverted dreams was shot to hell.

Toushiro decided to walk Momo to lunch for once. As they walked through the halls talking about random things someone ran into Momo causing her to lose her balance. The culprit just kept on running without saying so much as a sorry. She started to fall backwards, Toushiro grabbed her wrists and tried to stop her, but she ended up bringing him down with her.

He put his hands on either side of her, so that he didn't hurt her, but because his entire weight fell on his two arms he collapsed on top of her anyways. Instead of getting up they just stared into each other's eyes as their faces drew closer and closer.

"If you're gonna do that, at least do it where people can't see you." Leave it to Renji to ruin a moment, Toushiro thought darkly.

Rukia came out from behind Renji and started yelling at him "Renji don't just stand there like an idiot help them up!"

Renji mumbled something under his breath, but he obeyed her anyway not wanting to get in her bad graces this close to the dance.

* * *

Past

Rangiku was talking to Isane while they walked to lunch. "We don't need dates to the dance to have fun, right Isane."

"Umm…umm… Rangiku I kind of got a date." Isane said biting her lip.

"With who?!" Rangiku practically yelled in her face.

Before Isane could answer Shuuhei walked up and threw his arm around Isane's shoulders. "Hello ladies." He said grinning.

Rangiku just broke down laughing.

* * *

Past

At Lunch

"Nemu, why is Ikkaku doing homework at lunch?" Orihime asked tilting her head to the side

"It's not homework, it's paperwork my father sent for him to fill out." Nemu answered. As bad as Ichigo felt about Orihime's parents not being around he was glad he didn't have to deal with any of that.

Ichigo grinned and he turned his attention to Toushiro. "So Toushiro, Renji told me you had quite the fall today."

Shuuhei turned to Isane and whispered in her ear. "I guess it's an epidemic."

* * *

Present

Rangiku and Shinji were studying in Rangiku's living room since Toushiro decided the only way that they were going to study together was under his supervision.

Rangiku and Shinji were sitting on the couch side by side; their faces were inching closer and closer. "Hey Rangiku, your mother wants help in the kitchen." Leave it to her father to ruin the moment Rangiku thought darkly.

When Rangiku left the room Toushiro went and sat on the couch by Shinji. Toushiro stuck out his hand for Shinji to shake. "Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. You should know me as the guy that will hunt you down and kill you if you make my daughter shed even one tear."

* * *

Sorry about me jumping around so much. I am just trying to get everything wrapped up before the last chapter. I apologize if I confused anyone.

This chapter was the hardest by far to write…so it kinda ended up sucking. I not very good at the whole romance thing, I'm better at humor… so you can throw things at me if you want. I think the next chapter will be the last…finally! I might do a one-shot or something later on about Shinji and Rangiku being married and Shinji having to tell Toushiro that Rangiku is pregnant… because that would be fun!

Thank you again everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best!


	11. The Dance

Sorry about the long wait but I had to rewrite this a couple of times, oh if you don't remember what the girls dresses look like its in chapter seven.

* * *

Present (It's now four years later Rangiku is eighteen and she graduates next week.)

Rangiku and Momo sat on Rangiku's bed talking. Rangiku just got home from a date with Shinji and she has had her hands in her pockets ever since she walked in the door. "I have something I need to tell you but I want you to finish that story about how you and dad fell in love first." Rangiku stated.

"Ok!" Momo said excitedly.

* * *

Past

Rangiku drove all the girls to the dance, even though they all complained that her car was too small and it seemed even smaller when they all had annoying dresses on. When they finally got to the school the guys were already in front waiting for them.

The girls were walking up and all of their date's jaws were hitting the ground, even the stoic Toushiro couldn't help but smile when he saw the beautiful girl before him. Shuuhei who had his back to the girls and had no idea what was going on. "What's up with you guys… hey are you listening to me? Hey, if I have to say hey one more time head are gonna roll!" He finally turned around and saw his date in her light green dress and then he joined the other guys in their drool fest.

The guys led their dates to the dance by the arm; Shuuhei led Isane and Rangiku by the arm saying he wouldn't be a gentleman if he didn't.

* * *

At the Dance

Shunsui went to the dance early knowing his T.A had to be there as a chaperone, the possibility of seeing her in a dress was one he was not willing to pass up. Sure enough she came right on time and sure enough she was in a dress.

Nanao was in a red knee-length spaghetti-strap dress, she had her hair down and she didn't have her glasses on. Shunsui was in absolute heaven.

* * *

The group found a table and then all of the girls drug their dates out on the dance floor, except Rangiku because she didn't have a date. "Well this sucks" Rangiku sighed downing her ginger ale wishing she wasn't under age. tonight would have been a good night to get drunk.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting all alone?" Came a voice.

"Missing her idiot boyfriend who is never there." She answered.

She felt two arms wrap around her in a warm embrace and he whispered in her ear. "Well I'll just have to beat him up for ya then."

"Gin." She stood up and hugged him and looked into his eyes (I love his eyes I wish he would actually open them more) and he gave a genuine smile. After their moment they joined everyone else on the dance floor.

* * *

Renji looked down and the girl dancing with him and smiled, well it was more like grinning. Rukia looked up and wondered why Renji was grinning like a maniac.

"You look beautiful Rukia." He stated and she started to blush. "And you smell even better!" he grinned even more thinking he was being so clever.

"Renji?" Rukia looked into his eyes.

"Yes Rukia." He got closer to her leaning in for a kiss.

"You're standing on my foot."

"Oh." He nervously laughed. His pride would be crushed forever… along with Rukia's toes.

* * *

Shunsui turned to Nanao and mustered up the most serious face he could. "Do you want to dance?"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath and to Shunsui's surprise she nodded. "As long as you don't grab my but or your getting a punch bowl shoved up yours." How she could say that and sound perfectly professional was beyond him.

"Of course my lovely Nanao." Although the entire time they were dancing he was deciding whether or not it was worth it.

* * *

Nemu and Ikkaku danced together and one thought kept going through Ikkaku's mind she was worth doing all that paperwork.

* * *

Ichigo held Orihime close as they danced and he breathed in her sent. He leaned in and captured her lips and smiled. "She tastes so much better than her food." He thought to himself.

* * *

Shuuhei was dancing with Isane and he noticed Toushiro and Momo out of the corner of his eye. They were dancing together but they looked so uncomfortable and he took it upon himself to end their awkwardness. He purposely danced in the other couples direction. Once he was standing directly behind Toushiro he nonchalantly elbowed him in the back so he lurched forward and thanks to his and Momo's height difference, which wasn't much his lips crashed into hers.

Toushiro's eyes widened as he pulled away, he was about to apologies until Momo grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back in. When they both ran out of breath they pulled away and smiled, Momo leaned her head on Toushiro's shoulder. "Momo will you be my girlfriend?" Toushiro whispered in her ear.

Momo giggled. "Of course I will!"

As they held each other close they both wished the moment would never end and it was then that Toushiro knew he had met the girl for him.

The moment was so perfect until yelling interrupted it. They turned and saw their teacher lying on the floor bleeding with a smile on his face. "That was so worth it." He grinned and then passed out.

* * *

Present

Rangiku laughed for a little while to stall for time. The moment finally arrived for when she had to spill the beans. She took a deep breath and pulled her left hand out of her pocket and went for it. "Mom, I'm engaged!"

Momo giggled and hugged her daughter. "Rangiku I'm so ha-." She was cut off in mid sentence when they heard a big thud outside the door.

They jumped up and opened the door and saw Toushiro lying on the floor passed out. "Quick call Shinji and tell him to go over to a friends house!" Momo yelled.

"Why?" Rangiku asked.

"Because Toushiro knows where he lives and I'd hate to be Shinji when he wakes up."

* * *

Oh no poor Shinji! Sorry about the ending I think it really sucked but oh well… that's the end of this story if I do another one I have two ideas… THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS they're better than cake lol. And thank you everyone that read my story much love to all!


End file.
